Optical devices that combine or homogenize an incoming light beam are known, yet such devices typically include heavy, expensive, and delicate components that may limit the application of these useful techniques. Previous attempts have included the use of a hex-shaped glass rod with an exterior cladding configured to provide reflection of light within the glass rod. Such a glass rod is typically very expensive to produce, extremely fragile, and has the disadvantage that light may leak out of the glass rod if the exterior cladding is damaged. When an input beam is non-uniform, additional components are typically required to produce a uniform intensity distribution. Such additional components contribute to the increased cost, weight, and complexity of the optical system since these additional components may be subject to misalignment or may be more susceptible to optical contamination. Further, the use of multiple optical elements may lead to substantial intensity losses as a light beam propagates through the multiple optical elements. Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus and method to provide light combining and homogenization in a rugged, compact, and low cost manner.